


lavender letters

by torihimemiyalover



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torihimemiyalover/pseuds/torihimemiyalover
Summary: Tori wants to confess his love for Hajime, but doesn't know how to explain his feelings. Yuzuru helps him.





	lavender letters

Tori was sitting at his desk, holding his pen tightly in his slightly sweaty hand. It was late, and before him sat a sheet of expensive paper, tinted a light pink, empty of words. He tried to think of what to write, but he just couldn't form his feelings into words. Hajime has been his friend since the time they exchanged unit outfits, but, as for recently, Tori kept thinking of him, day and night. Yuzuru had asked him if everything was alright countless of times, but Tori kept quiet. As if someone as great as him just fell for a commoner! But, as Tori realized that he indeed _did_ fall for a mere commoner, he remembered how cute Hajime looks in his casual outfit, even though it was pretty plain and probably didn't cost as much as Toris clothes.  
"Bocchama?" Fading back into reality, Tori suddenly finds Yuzuru standing next to him. "Are you feeling well? Could it be that you have a fever? You have been pretty out of it for a while." Tori hastily shook his head. "N-no, I'm fine, really.." He, again, starts thinking about how he'd love to invite Hajime over to play, like he tried to do when he met up with the rest of his classmates, and blushes a bit. "Isn't that your fathers lettering paper? May I ask who you are writing to?" Tori blushes harder. Might Yuzuru be onto him if he tells him that he's writing for Hajime? "Um.. You know that Shino from my class..? It's for him." "Ah, yes. Is there any special occasion? You usually don't write letters, do you, young master?" Tori straightens his back and carefully drops the pen onto the desk. "W-well.. I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else, okay!?" He looks up to Yuzuru, a bit teary-eyed. "Of course, bocchama." "You see, I.. I really, um.. Like him, you know!? But I have no idea how to explain my feelings! I've been sitting on this for hours and-" Yuzuru interrupts him; "Young master, you're getting too worked up. Wait just a second, I'll get you some tea, and we can talk about what to do." Tori stares at him in silence, watching as Yuzuru leaves the room and closes the door. He rests his head on the desk, crunching up his eyebrows. He ended up staying like this until Yuzuru came back with the cup of tea he had promised. He heard the door click and shot back up, looking around the room. Yuzuru is walking towards him with a gentle look on his face, stirring the tea.  
"Alright, bocchama. Here is your tea, feel free to tell me anything you want to tell. I'll listen fully." Tori sighs deeply before taking a sip, being careful not to burn himself and starts telling Yuzuru about everything. How it started, and what is currently happening. "It's cute how innocent you are, young master." Yuzuru chuckled, leaning closer towards Tori, softly looking onto the paper. "I recommend you write exactly what you just told me. I believe he would appreciate it if you were comepletely honest with him." Tori scratched his head. "But.." He looks up at Yuzuru, meeting his eyes. "It feels soo weird to just.. pretty much _say_ it to him like that. What if he thinks I'm a creep and rejects me!? He might think that I just want to kiss him because he everyone says he looks like a girl?" Tori starts tearing up again, thinking of all the reasons and possibilities of rejection. "Bocchama, it'll be fine. Shino-san is a gentle and kind person, as far as I know. Even _if_ he rejects you, he will do it as painless as possible." Tori didn't know if this was supposed to help him cope with this situation, but if Yuzuru is saying this... It might be true. "..So? What do I do? What do I write?" He looks back down at the desk, his eyes scanning over the objects on it. The pen laying before his fingertips, the penholder at the top right corner of the desk. The tea standing next to his arm, feeling the warmth radiating from it.  
"I suggest you start with the greeting. Since you two are close, you can use a less formal greeting." Tori picks up his pen with shaky fingers. "...Like what?" Yuzurus expression morphs into something more serious, glancing at the shiny pen tip. "I would usually greet people with 'Dear'. Considering your feelings towards Shino-san, you could use that, but you could also use something as simple as 'Hello'." Tori lifts the pen and softly sets it down on the paper, writing _Dearest Shino-kun,_ in his prettiest cursive, only to stare at the paper in confusion. He's annoyed with himself. Slightly angry, for not being able to do something as simple as writing an essay. He shyly looks up to Yuzuru, who is looking back at him with a patient expression, waiting for him to continue. He looks back down, and starts writing once again; _I am aware that this is sudden, and you might not feel the same way I do, but I really like you._  
What does he write now? Is he supposed to tell Hajime why he likes him? What he wants to do with him? What exactly he likes about Hajime?  
_I like everything about you. Each and every time I look at you, I feel my heart flutter. I can't ever keep my mind off of you, and_  
Tori stops writing. What is he even saying? Of course, these are his true feelings, but..  
"Bocchama, do you need help?" Tori nods slowly. "Let's see." Yuzuru quickly reads the letter and nods, approving what Tori has written until now. "When you think of Shino-san, what do you think of?" Tori looks at Yuzuru, a bit dumbfounded. What _did_ he think of when he thought of Hajime? Was it a bunny plush? Maybe a cute hairpin? Then he realizes; the smell of lavender. He remembered the lavender-scented fabric sachet that Hajime gave to him a few weeks ago, and looked around for it, standing up and walking towards the nightstand. He kneels down and opens the first drawer, grabbing the small pouch. Tori sits back down in his desk chair, holding the pouch close, looking at it lovingly. "It's.. This." He extended his arm towards Yuzuru, letting him look at it. The lavender seeds were wrapped in a purple cotton fabric with a small bunny embroidered on it, and Tori thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Right after Hajime himself, of course. "But.. What is this supposed to help me with? I can't just write 'You remind me of fabric sachets', can I!?" "Of course not, but we can twist that a little bit.." Yuzuru inspects the last sentence on the letter again. "...and you remind me of flowers, especially lavenders." Tori immediately wrote that down, thinking of what to write next. _I dream of kissing your cheek and I'd love to be able to hug you romantically, and having you hug me back. I love everything about you, and I can't imagine anyone else making me as happy as you do. I want you to be mine, and mine only. I hope I don't sound too selfish, but I really hope that you return my feelings._  
"Yuzuru.. How do I end it?" "Considering the letter is about your romantic feelings, you should write 'Love, Tori'." And so, he did, adding a small heart to his signature. "Alright then. I hope I could be a good enough help for you. It's late, so you should shower and go to bed. I will prepare your clothes."

The next morning, Tori isn't sure if he should be so excited. He suddenly gained a boost of confidence as he started getting ready for school with Yuzuru and kept it until he ran into class, knowing that Hajime would be the only one there, as it was quite early. But when he entered the classroom and closed the door behind him, he felt his knees get weak as he realized that he was alone in this room with Hajime. Hajime was sitting at his desk, reading a book. A few windows were open in the back, the only sound audible were the birds chirping outside. Hajime looked up to Tori. "Ah, Tori-kun. Good morning." He flashed a quick smile before continuing his book. "Good morning.." Tori felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He walked to his own desk, setting down his bookbag and carefully taking the envelope meant for Hajime out of it and takes a deep breath. He carefully moved towards Hajime, feeling as if this was a dream. "Um.. Shi- I mean, Hajime-kun." Hajime looked at Tori, a bit surprised. "Y-yes..? What is it?" Tori looked away bashfully. He slowly reached his hands out, bowing slightly as he handed Hajime the white envelope, lavender-colored wax stamped onto the flap. Hajime blushed lightly, opening it and realizing what kind of letter this was. He finished reading it and looked at the pink haired boy, hiding his face in his hands. "Tori-kun.."  
Hajime stands up from his seat, arms widening and embracing Tori. "I.. I like you too. I'd gladly be yours." Toris eyes widen in disbelief, as he hugs him back and starts sobbing. "I'm so happy..." Hajime pats Toris head in an attempt to comfort him, making him hold on more tightly than before, slowly stopping the sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you love these babies just as much as i do. i would die for them thank you  
> also sorry for the formatting im hjsjfk i cant figure out my writing program oops


End file.
